Cherries and Chocolate
by TokyoGirl7
Summary: You know, I think I love cherries now since your kisses taste just like 'em." "Good." Time passed by and look how close we are. "You know," he began. "I know something that is better than hot chocolate, like the one we had, to warm you up." HisagixOC
1. Cherry Flavored Kiss

**Hola! Well I am finally free from finals! Hooray! Let summer officially begin. But I also have 19 days left before summer school...in Japan!! Yes my lovely readers, I shall be going to Japan for a month. Super stoked! Here is a Hisagi Shuuehi one shot that I did a while ago. It's a two part. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach characters belongs to Tite Kubo. Everything else is mine!**

**

* * *

**

It was around 3 in the afternoon and guess where I was at. I was sitting in my Taicho's office, waiting for him to bring back our bimbo-ish Fukutaicho. I sighed as I did some of her paperwork so that she could finish faster when Taicho had gotten her.

'Matsumoto, why can't you ever do your paperwork on time and not leave me to do part of it,' I thought to myself as I continued doing paperwork. 'I swear, I think my hand is going to cramp up after doing paperwork for two hours non-stop.'

"I wish I had some candy to fuel me up right now. Maybe Hitsugaya-taicho has some from the last time Ukitake-taicho visited," I said aloud this time to no one in particular.

Yes, I called our beloved Hitsugaya Toushirou by his title. I mean, if I was in his position, I would probably hate it as well. Besides, I respect the guy because he personally chose me to be his third seat. I rummaged through his desk, until I found something that made my eyes shine with excitement.

"Woo hoo! A cherry lollipop!" I un-wrapped the delicious circular sweet on a stick and placed it in my mouth. When it dealt with lollipops and popsicles, I loved cherry.

"But Taicho! Why do I have to do the boring paperwork right now?" Matsumoto Rangiku whined, as she was being dragged in by our Taicho.

"Because you can't let Ishii do all of the work. Maybe I should demote you to third seat and make Ishii Fukutaicho instead," He stated in an angered and annoyed voice.

"Um Hitsugaya-taicho, I am perfectly happy being in my position right now," I commented trying to find a way to calm him down.

"See Taicho! That's why I love Mina-chan!" Matsumoto ran towards me and gave me a huge hug. Unfortunately, that hug was cutting my air supply thanks to her boobs.

"Can't breathe," I was barely able to whisper out.

After Hitsugaya-taicho lectured Matsumoto into doing her paperwork, he said that I was able to go home, but I decided to help her out. Besides, I had nothing better to do.

"Arigato Mina-chan for helping me out!"

I smiled as I did some of the paper. "It's no problem Matsumoto-san."

"Ah I know! Since you have been helping me out with my paper work, how about we go out and have some drinks!"

'Oh no. A drunken Matsumoto is not good. But hey I do need to go out more and all.' "Uhh sure I guess." Matsumoto literally jumped out of her chair with excitement and began to dance around saying how she was going to invite more people and all. "Uh Matsumoto-san, maybe we should finish the paperwork and then go dancing about?"

"Good idea!"

We finished the paper in about an hour and gave them to Hitsugaya-taicho who was in a state of shock. "Wow this has to be a new record or some sort since this is finished by midnight."

"Taicho, maybe you should come with us to get some drinks. Oh wait, but they might think that you are a little kid or something seeing that you are short."

'Bad move, bad move_._' I starting pushing Matsumoto out of the door and said to my angered Taicho, "Bye Hitsugaya-taicho, we'll see you tomorrow." As we semi ran out of the place, we were able to hear Hitsugaya-taicho scream out one word,

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Jeez that was a close one. Must you always say something about Hitsugaya-taicho's shortness?" She ignored my comment as her eyes shined when she saw our group. There was Abarai Renji - or as I called him Pineapple Head - Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo, Kuchiki Rukia, and last but not least Hisagi Shuuhei.

'Please don't blush, please don't blush!!'

"Hey everyone!!" Matsumoto said as she began to drag me since I was walking in such a slow pace.

"Hey where is Baldy and Feathers?" Matsumoto asked as we finally had reached them.

"Must be training or something. Hi Mina-chan!" Rukia said.

"Hey Cherry I haven't seen you in a while." Renji told me.

"Stop calling me Cherry, Pineapple Head!"

"Sorry Cherry but I'm going to keep calling you that until you confess."

'Why was it, out of all people that Renji found out that I have a crush on Hisagi.' Everyone had a confused face except me and Renji of course. "You are soooo asking for a fight right now Renji," I said in a pissed off tone.

He smirked, "Then let's have one."

We all walked towards the training field so we wouldn't destroy anything along the way. Matsumoto was whining saying how we should be getting ready to go out and all. Once we got there, Renji and I went to our positions and took out our Zanpakutous.

"Well Pineapple Head, do you want to release our Zanpakutous or would you just rather wait?" I asked him.

"How about we just release them and if they fight intensifies, we'll see what happens."

"In that case...Battle, Eiyu-Senshi!" I shouted.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

I waited for him to make the first move.

"Aren't you gonna start, Cherry?"

"No not really. I'm actually waiting on you."

"Alright then!" Renji ran towards me and attacked with Zabimaru. He first tried to cut across my stomach, but he was only able to cut my top.

"You know Renji," I began while I kept dodging his attacks. "If my top gets cut up I'm really going to kill you." He just laughed and kept on fighting. I prepared to make my own attack with Eiyu-Senshi. I ran towards Renji and the next thing you hear is a clang of metal against one another.

I jumped over him, but that didn't seem to work out since his Zabimaru elongated and cut part of my shoulder. I gave him a fierce look and used one of Eiyu-Senshi abilities. I managed to run in a faster speed than Soi Fon-taicho and attacked him from behind. He had a look of shock as I said boo right next to his ear, before I slashed his back. He fell towards the ground but he instantly got up as well.

"I am not going to make the same mistake," I heard him mumble to himself.

He ran to me once again and I did as well. I blocked with Eiyu-Senshi as he tried to hit me once again. Every time he tried to hit me, I would just block back. He tried to stab my right shoulder, but I moved out of the way. I suddenly saw him smirk.

"Oh crap."

Zabimaru was now elongated and I couldn't dodge and because of that, my right side was now currently bleeding.

"Are you ready for my next move Cherry? I'm just glad I got permission to practice it today."

'Great this is gonna get more fun,' I sarcastically thought.

"Bankai!" Renji screamed. The next thing you see was a red glow and finally it had gone away. "Cry out, Zabimaru." Renji was now in his Bankai outfit.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I screamed as Renji kept sending me his Zabimaru. 'Damn thing won't stop following me!'

"C'mon Cherry! Show me your Bankai! I know that you have it. You just don't want people to see it!"

I was able to cut Zabimaru, but it formed back together.

"Sorry Cherry, but Zabimaru's joints are connected together by my reiatsu. So your blade can't cut them!" Suddenly, a red energy blast came out of Zabimaru's mouth and went straight towards me.

"Mina-chan!" Himamori screamed. I suddenly saw a bit of darkness.

'**Mina-chan,**' a female voice spoke to me in the dark.

'Neko-sama?'

'**It's time for you to release your Bankai. To release me.**'

'Hai.'

I got up from the ground. I was breathing heavily, my clothes were torn, and I was bleeding pretty badly. I looked towards my left and saw everyone staring in shock.

'They must have thought that I was knocked out.' I looked at Hisagi and I swore I thought I saw his face worried. I must be seeing things. I looked towards Renji.

"Still able to fight I see," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I can still fight. Oh and guess what, I have a surprise for you." I gave a cat like grin and held out Eiyu-Senshi. "BANKAI!"

No One's POV

Dust rose around Mina as she had barely released her Bankai. All those who were watching were shocked at the fact that Mina had Bankai.

'She could be a Fukutaicho or even a Taicho! But I guess the reason why to she didn't say anything is because she likes her current position,' Matsumoto thought.

Hisagi's face was also shocked. He never would imagine Mina to be like that in battle. Well, he hadn't been able to go on a mission with her, but that didn't stop him from watching her train. Hisagi had always felt something for Mina ever since Matsumoto introduced them for the first time. It was Mina who would make him laugh, smile, and talk. He never wanted to admit that he had feelings towards the girl, but Renji was able to notice it right away, and he did end up admitting that he liked her.

No, like wasn't the proper term. The correct one would be love. He had fallen for her. He would always ask Renji to get him information. When Renji told him about how she loves cherry candies, Hisagi would buy them but always have someone else send it to her.

The dust had finally cleared and there was Mina. Everything changed with her. Her once long bottoms were now shorts. Her top had changed to look like a backless halter top. Her shoes were now boots that were flat and a bit below her knee. Her once katana-shaped Eiyu-Senshi was now turned into various types of weapons. She had two sais strapped around her thighs, a pouch that seemed to hold kunais and another that also held kunais and shurikens. It wasn't the weapons and the clothes that shocked them all. On top of her head were two silver cat ears, sharp canines, and she had a more animalistic feeling radiating off of her.

"Attack, Eiyu-Neko-Senshi."

End of No One's POV

I looked at everyone and now they were even more shocked. 'Oh yeah, I have a rare Bankai since I become more animalistic.' I giggled and looked at Renji. "Oi! Are you still going to stare or are you ready to fight again?"

Renji shook his head to try to snap out of his gaze. I looked towards the group and looked at Hisagi. His gaze was still on me, so I winked at him. This time I swore I saw him blush, which made me blush. I felt something coming towards me so I tore my eyes away from him. Renji had once again sent Zabimaru after me.

"Renji do something more original!" I screamed. I took out some kunais out of my pouch, which was attached right next to sai that was on my right leg, and threw them directly towards Renji.

All of them had hit Renji on his right shoulder. I started giggling as I kept running away from Zabimaru. Eiyu-Neko-Senshi allowed me to become even faster, so once I was close to getting hit, I could simply just moved quickly.

'This is soo much fun!' I kept running around for a few more minutes 'til I suddenly got bored. 'Maybe I should just end this now_._' I dodged Zabimaru and ended up behind Renji. My sais were placed in front of his throat and I whispered in his ear, "I win."

He sighed in defeat as he lowered Zabimaru. Everyone came running towards us and the first one to say something about my ears was Matsumoto.

"Mina-chan your ears are so kawaii!" She began to pull my ears.

"Matsumoto-san that hurts and please don't scream. My ears are sensitive." As soon as she released me, I returned my Zanpakutou back to its original form. I then turned towards Renji and said two words, "Pay up!"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Renji dug through his pockets and took out three cherry lollipops.

"Yay!" I cheered as I un-wrapped one of the lollipops and stick it in my mouth.

"Mina-chan, maybe we should take you and Renji to 4th squad to get you both healed," Kira said.

"Now why would I need to? I am totally fine." I took a step and literally almost fell. Luckily someone caught me. I looked at my savior and blushed red like a cherry. 'I think I realized why Renji calls me cherry.'

Hisagi Shuuhei was holding me in his arms. "I'll carry Mina. You guys can help Renji." Everyone else simply nodded and out of no where Hisagi lifted me up bridal style.

"Uh Hisagi, I think I can walk." He looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and smiled.

"No. I don't want you to get hurt more. And just call me Shuuhei."

"R-right." I blushed.

He started chuckling at my face so I did something to make him be quiet. I grabbed my current lollipop that was in my mouth and shoved it in his mouth. Realizing this, he blushed, which made me blush too. I looked over his shoulder and saw that everyone was giggling at us two. I gave them a glare. Apparently Shuuhei saw this and asked what was wrong.

"They're laughing at us." He turned his head and saw the idiots laughing, but then turned to look at me.

"How 'bout we lose these dorks and get to 4th Squad faster?"

I grinned, "Sounds good. Oh and can I have my lollipop back?" He removed the delicious treat out of his mouth and placed it back in mine. Suddenly, we were gone in a flash.

We actually got to 4th Squad in about 2 minutes. Shuuhei carried me all the way in and Unohana-taicho took care of my wounds. In a flash, they were gone. Even though my wounds were gone, the tears in my clothes were still there.

"Umm, maybe I should go home and change." I observed myself seeing all those various ragged cuts all over my clothes.

"Maybe Hisagi-fukutaicho should accompany you Ishii-chan." I once again turned into a cherry and nodded to her. 'Curse you blushing!' Shuuhei came over me and he lifted me up and in another flash, we were gone.

'Does he even know where I live?' I thought. "Shuuhei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you even know where I live?" All he did was smirk, stop, and looked forward. I looked and guess where we were at, right in front of my house. I was surprised at the fact that he even knew where I lived. I was about to question him when he answered,

"Matsumoto dragged me here once to try to take you out, but apparently you were on a mission."

"Oooh. And Shuuhei, you can put me down now." He seemed to have barely realized that he was still carrying me. He placed me down and I walked towards the door. "Do you want to come in?" Shuuhei nodded and followed me inside.

I began to head to my room when I asked him, "Do you mind sending Matsumoto a Hell Butterfly telling her to come here?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." I said with a smile, "I'm going to shower and all so feel free to eat or something. See ya in like 30 minutes."

Shuuhei's POV

Mina left to go take a shower, so I did what she had asked me to. I summoned a Hell Butterfly and told it tell Matsumoto to come here. It flew away and I headed towards the kitchen. I dug around and found some ice cream and popsicles. I grabbed a Popsicle and it turned out to be cherry flavored. That triggered me to think of Mina.

'I really want to confess to her but I get too nervous. Wait, why should I even be nervous? I have fought against large Hollows, so it shouldn't be hard. Alright, I'll try to confess tonight!'

Then there was a knock on the door. I head over to Mina's door, about to open it when it suddenly flies open, almost hitting me in the head.

"Party time!" screamed Renji and Matsumoto. Rukia, Himamori and Kira right behind them.

"Hisagi, how come you haven't changed?" I looked at their clothes and saw that it wasn't our uniform.

"Oh I just brought Mina back here so I couldn't go home yet to change," I told them as I rubbed the back of my rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well go on. We'll go pick an outfit for Mina to get dressed into," Matsumoto said while the other two girls simply nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." I used Shunpo (Flash Step) to arrive much faster and once I got there, I changed.

End of Shuuhei's POV

"Ah that was one refreshing shower!" I said with delight as I entered my room. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Matsumoto, Rukia, and Himamori were rummaging through my closet.

"Mina-chan, we're going partying tonight remember?" Matsumoto said.

Suddenly something clicked in my mind. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot. I need to pick out something to wear."

"We have that covered, Mina-chan," Rukia told me as they all held something out. Hinamori held out a pair of faded black jeans that had a white belt with a few hearts in it. Rukia held an orange long sleeved jacket looking top. It was my favorite shirt, but I wasn't able to wear it since I had no top to go with it. Lastly what Matsumoto held surprised me. She held a black lace bra and an orange g-string.

"I can't wear that it's too revealing," I said as I gripped my towel and pointed at the outfit.

"Mina-chan, if you haven't noticed, this isn't bad compared to Matsumoto's outfit." Rukia said.

Matsumoto nodded but then realized what the comment meant and said, "Hey!" Hinamori was just giggling.

"Just go get dressed," Matsumoto said while pushing me towards the bathroom.

No One's POV

Renji, Matsumoto, Kira, Hinamori, and Rukia waited for the last two people of the group. There was a knock at the door and there was Hisagi Shuuhei dressed for a night of fun.

"So what's tonight's plan?" He asked everyone.

"We are just gonna head to that one bar slash clubbish place and have fun. But we would be there by now if someone hurries up!" Renji screamed the last part.

"Hold your damn horses Pineapple Head. I'm almost done!" Mina screamed from the bathroom.

"Cherry if you hurry up Hisagi is gonna give you a cherry lollipop!" Renji screamed and teased at the same time. He handed Hisagi about four cherry lollipops. Renji also gave Hisagi a wink that made him blush.

"Alright I'm ready!"

"Mina-chan you look amazing!" Matsumoto complimented the blushing girl.

"T-thanks." Mina managed to stutter out.

"Well Hisagi, go give her a lollipop." Renji pushed him towards Mina. He stumbled a bit but managed to walk properly. Once he was in front of her, he handed her a lollipop and said in a low voice while smiling,

"You look beautiful." Mina accepted the lollipop and said thank you, while of course blushing.

"Let's get a move on shall we?" Kira asked to break the silence.

Once they arrived, the first thing that they did was find a place to sit. "Alright ladies and gentlemen what should we get to drink?" Matsumoto asked.

"Sake!" That was all that Renji had to say to send Matsumoto to get the drinks.

As quickly as she left, she came back with 5 bottles of sake and 6 cups. She poured sake in every cup and passed it towards someone. "Alright, at the count of three we drink. 1...2...3!" The fun had begun.

By 11, it was starting to get crazy. Matsumoto was really close to being drunk along with Renji and Kira; Rukia and Hinamori were dancing; and Mina and Hisagi were just chatting.

"No way! That really happened?" Hisagi questioned her as she giggled.

"Yup Renji was literally saying how he wanted to go and just confess to Rukia how he likes her and practiced with a broom. It was sooo funny. He even began to make out with the broom." Mina said laughing.

"Was he drunk or sober?" Hisagi laughed as he asked.

"Oh he was drunk up the ass. I'm just glad that he didn't throw up or anything." Hisagi laughed and placed his hand where his pocket was. "Man I could go for something cherry right now." Mina stated and on cue, Hisagi pulled out another cherry lollipop. Mina's eyes shined as he gave it to her.

"Thanks Shuuhei!" She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Hisagi blushed after she kissed him. "Mina, do you want to dance?"

Mina blushed and nodded her head. Hisagi grinned and took his hand out for her to grab. Mina grabbed his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Once they were there, they began to dance. It was a first awkward for the two, but once they felt the music, the awkwardness left. Mina was moving her hips to the beat of the music when she felt a pair of hands being placed on them. She looked at Hisagi as he grinned and danced with her. She smiled towards him and kept on dancing.

Things started to get more intense as the music began to change. Hisagi had taken her lollipop and placed in his own mouth while grinning the entire time. He whispered into Mina's ear and said, "If you want this back or even another one, you're gonna have to earn it."

Mina had a shocked look on her face, but instantly, an evil grin had appeared. She began to grind against him as they danced. Now this caught Hisagi off guard. But he began to grind back, enjoying the closeness that he was getting. He wasn't the only one enjoying it since Mina kept getting as close as possible to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept a firm grip on her waist.

The music had suddenly changed into a softer tempo as the two still danced. Mina sighed as she placed he head on Hisagi's shoulder. He chuckled and held her close.

"Mina?" He whispered.

"Yeah Shuuhei?" Mina whispered back.

"Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go hangout somewhere or something?" Mina moved her head from his shoulder and nodded. "Alright, how about I meet you at the Sakura tree at the training field? I'll tell them that we are leaving. Oh and here's your prizes," He smiled while handing her two cherry lollipops.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit then and thanks." She kissed his cheek and left the building.

Back to Mina's POV

'Man that was one of the most amazing nights I have ever had. I was able to dance with the man I have fallen for.' I sat up against the Sakura tree. The wind was blowing a cool breeze that made some of the petals dance in the air. 'This is so relaxing.' I took out one of the lollipops and began to lick it.

"Mina." I turned around and there he was. Shuuhei had come back much faster than I expected.

"What did they say?" He walked towards me and took a seat besides me.

"They said alright and that we'll see them tomorrow."

"Ah ok."

The wind began to pick up a bit and it made me shiver. Apparently, Shuuhei noticed so he placed his arm around me. I blushed, but got much closer to him to enjoy the moment.

"Mina."

"Hmm?"

He sighed, "Do you think that there is someone out there for us to love, to hold, and to cherish forever?"

I looked at him and told him, "Yes, there has to be someone out there. Even if it will take forever to find them, they are there."

Shuuhei faced me and said, "What if the girl that I believe is meant for me is right in front with me, wearing the sexiest clothes and looking extremely beautiful? What should I do?"

I blushed and said, "Tell her. Because she knows that the person in front of her is meant to be with her no matter what." Once my last words left my mouth, Shuuhei removed the lollipop that was in my mouth, and kissed me.

The kiss told me all of his emotions. Happy about the fact that we are meant for each other; passionate for the amount of desire that he had; lust for how much he has been wanting me; and love, for he has felt it for a long time. I gave him the same response. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but I knew that I would need air at some point. We broke the kiss at the same time and breathed heavily.

He smirked at me and said, "You know, I think I love cherries now since your kisses taste just like 'em."

"Good," I said as I pulled him in for another kiss.

We broke the kiss again and he said, "My place or yours?"

I grinned and said, "I think you know where to go." Shuuhei grinned, lifted me up bridal style and flash stepped towards my house.

The Next Morning

I woke up having an arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and kissed the lips of the owner. Shuuhei smiled as I kissed him.

"Morning love." I smiled at him.

"Morning beautiful." He kissed my lips and got up. He was wearing his black boxers, as I wore a white muscle tee and black boy shorts. No we didn't have sex. We just had a big make-out session. We got dressed in our uniforms and ate a quick breakfast. It was 8:55 and we had to go to our divisions.

"Bye," Shuuhei said as he kissed my lips. "I'll see you at lunch ok."

"Alright, I love you," I told him. He smiled and kissed me once more, but much longer.

"I love you too and I'll see you soon."

"Bye." We flashed stepped to work and waited to see one another again, but this time it wasn't for a long time. This time, it would only be a couple of hours.

'God, I love that man.'


	2. Better Than Hot Chocolate

**Last part of the two-shot. Oh and a warning. This has a lemon! You've all been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach characters belongs to Tite Kubo. Everything else is mine!

* * *

  
**

I walked along the corridor, heading towards the direction Hitsugaya-taicho's office. It was cold out now since it was now winter season. I know for a fact that Histsugaya-taicho would not be as moody since it is his favorite season. I, however, somewhat got along with this season. I mostly enjoyed warmer seasons, like spring and summer. I mean, look at how my uniform is - it's meant for warm seasons, not cold ones. I was now right outside of Taicho's office and I knocked.

"Come in," His voice rang out. I opened the door and walked inside with a small smile. There he was, Hitsugaya Toushirou, doing paperwork on his desk - as always.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-taicho. Is there any work for me to do today?" I asked as I approached his desk. He looked up as soon as I was in front of his desk. He sighed and ran his left hand through his hair.

"Hello, Ishii. There is some work you can do for me. As always, Matsumoto didn't do her part of the paperwork, so I would like for you to complete it as soon as possible."

'Poor Taicho,' I thought in my head. "Don't worry, Hitsugaya-taicho, I'll get to work right away. Is it on her desk?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and said, "Yes. You have no idea how much you are helping me. I thought I would have to do all of it by myself again."

I sweat dropped before replying, "Well, that's why I am here to help. Take care and I'll have the paperwork done before you know it." With that, I left my taicho's office and headed towards Matsumoto-fukutaicho's office. I walked and as soon as I got in, I shivered. It was so cold in her room thanks to the damn window being open. I would have closed it, but the last time I tried to close her window, I fell out of it seeing that it was hard to close. I guess I'm gonna have to work through the cold. But then I smelled the air around me; it smelled like sake.

'Typical Matsumoto,' I sighed and shook my head as I sat down on her chair. Right in front of me was all of her paperwork that she had to do. And it was _a lot_. After sighing for the last time, I began to get to work. I read the first document and sweat dropped,

"This just needs a signature." I skimmed through the rest and said, "They all do! Jeez Matsumoto, couldn't you even bother reading it."

After nonstop signing my name, I began to get tired of it. Hells, I was beginning to get tired of writing my own name. Ishii Mina, was all that I kept writing. I sighed and thought, 'I wonder how it would be like if instead of Ishii, I wrote Hisagi.'

I giggled at my girlish moment when a voice said, "Now what are you thinking about?"

Grinning I replied, "Hmm, I think it involves a really hot Shinigami that I know."

He chuckled and said, "Does he have a tattoo by any chance?"

"Of course," I exclaimed. "Renji has a lot of them." I giggled and the man in front of me said,

"Ha ha ha. You make me laugh." I got up and grabbed his shihakushō, pulling his body a little closer to mine as I stood up.

"Of course I'm talking about you Shuuhei. No one can beat that sexy tattoo on your face," I said and then pecked his lips with my own. After pulling back, I sat down and smirked. The look on Shuuhei's face was a bit priceless. His dark eyes were wide with shock as if he didn't suspect the small kiss to happen. I also took notice that he had on a scarf. Lucky!

I sat down once again and giggled, "What's the matter Shuuhei? Cat got your tongue?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "I don't think it was the cat that got my tongue." He then walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Mina, aren't you cold?"

Resting my head on his chest, I sighed and said, "I'm a bit cold. I'd close the window, but I had a bad experience that makes me never want to close Matsumoto's window."

"I wanna know," His hot breath blew into my ear as he said that small sentence.

"You better not laugh," I warned him.

Shuuhei then sat on Matsumoto's desk and said, "I swear that I'll _try_ not to laugh."

Twiddling with my fingers, I began to tell the sad story about me and that damn stupid window.

"Well, it was about a few months ago, in October actually. It was really windy and all these leaves started coming in the window. I was doing some of Matsumoto's paperwork since Taicho was chasing after her, again. I eventually got tired of the damn wind and I went to close the window.

"As I tried to pull it back, it wouldn't budge. So I got closer to the edge of the window and right when I began to pull it back, a large gust of wind came from out of no where and scared the crap of me, which kinda resulted in me falling out of the window." I finished the story with a blush of embarrassment.

The sound of someone chuckling made my blush disappear. I looked up and there was Shuuhei who chuckled at the thought of me falling. I gave him a glare and looked away.

"I'm sorry, babe, but you have to admit it is kinda pretty funny," he said to me as he pulled me from the chair and hugged me.

I smiled in his chest and said, "I know. But it did hurt." I kept on snuggling against his chest. "You're warm."

He laughed and said with a grin in his tone, "I know something that would make you feel warmer."

"Hot chocolate?" I asked as I looked at his face.

If he wasn't sitting on the table, I bet he would have made a face plant to the floor. He rubbed his head and said, "Uh, yeah. I'll go bring you some right now, okay?"

"How about when I am done with my paperwork? I just need a little bit more and then I'll be done."

Shuuhei smiled at me and said, "Then it's a date."

I gave a small laugh and said, "I think it's very cute that you still say this is a date even when we are boyfriend and girlfriend already."

He blushed and said, "Well, you're cute in general." It was my turn to blush now. I reluctantly removed myself from his warm body and stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up and started pushing him towards the door.

"Now if you want our little date to happen, you better get out and let me finished my paperwork. Come and get me in like two hours, okay?"

Shuuhei laughed and said, "Alright, alright. I'll be back in two hours. Bye and love you." He kissed my lips.

"Love you too and bye," I replied after pulling away. After one more smile, he left.

Closing the door, I leaned on in and sighed. I walked back towards the desk and sat down. Grabbing the pen from where I had left it, I began to do my last two hours of paperwork. Hopefully, I can finish earlier than that.

'I am going to have a cramp on my hand,' I thought with a large sweat drop. With a last sigh, I rushed to do the last of my paperwork.

In about an hour and twenty minutes, I finished my paperwork. I made sure that I didn't miss a single paper before giving it to Hitsugaya-taicho. After stacking them all together, I got up from Matsumoto-san's desk and headed towards taicho's office. I knocked on his door, once I arrived, and heard him say to come in.

I walked in with a smile as I said, "Taicho, I finished the paperwork you asked me to do." I handed him the stack of papers as he looked over them.

"Good work, Ishii." He complimented my work.

I leaned against his desk as I commented, "I can't believe Matsumoto couldn't do this stack. All she had to do was sign her name and nothing else." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Oh did you manage to find her?"

He rubbed his temples as he spoke, "No. She's hiding somewhere. I'm not sure where exactly."

I heard movement coming from the closet that was in his office. I closed my eyes as I focused my senses on that specific room. I felt someone's spirit energy and I found out who it was. Man I really wanted to laugh since I found her so easily and fast.

"Taicho, have you tried checking your closet?" I pointed towards the extra door in his office.

"I already checked in there. It was the first place that I checked." He stated while looking at the door.

"You mind?" I asked him. He nodded and I walked over to the closet. Slowly, I grabbed the knob and with a quick twist, I opened the door. And guess who came out? Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Found her," I smiled. Matsumoto got up from the ground and looked at me while whining,

"Mina-chan how could you?" She whined as she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Her damn boobs cut off my supply of oxygen, again.

"Matsumoto-san! You are cutting off my oxygen, again!" I shouted at her as I began to pull myself away from her big boobs.

"Oops, sorry." She released me and I began to take deep breaths. Those boobs are a death trap. I got up and straightened out my hair and uniform. Looking at Hitsugaya-taicho, I asked him,

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" He shook his head and said that I was practically free to go. He even gave me tomorrow off! Yes I am going to be able to sleep in! After the little happy dance that I did in my head, I said good bye to the two and left my Taicho's office. I began to walk out of the division when something caught my eye. Right at the entrance of the Tenth Division was Shuuhei. Smiling, I ran towards his direction.

"Hi there. Miss me?" I asked him in my cutest tone.

Shuuhei grabbed my hands and pulled me towards his chest as he kissed my forehead. "Of course," he responded to me.

"Good," I said with a little laugh. "Now let's go and get that hot chocolate!" I raised my fist with enthusiasm and began to walk while pulling Shuuhei.

"Mina, wait up." My handsome boyfriend said as I kept on pulling him.

I just laughed and waited until he was in sync with me. We intertwined our hands and walked towards wherever it was we were going to get hot chocolate. In about a few minutes, we arrived at a dining room that we had near our division. We walked in and he bought us our hot chocolates. Even inside there, I was still freezing. As soon as I got my hot chocolate, I began to sip it. Warmth began to flow through my body.

We left and walked hand-in-hand to who-knows-where. We talked about how everything was going in our division and I told him how I was able to find Matsumoto-san hiding in the closet. He had laughed and said, "Typical Matsumoto". I laughed and finished off my hot chocolate. He had too. I was saddened when we threw our cups away because now I was getting cold again.

"Shuuhei, can we go to my place so I can get me a sweater or something? I am dying from this damn cold."

He smiled and said, "Sure. You know, this is what you get for wearing that hot outfit and for not having something else to cover you."

We were nearing my place when I said, "I didn't know that it was going to be this bad!"

Once we were in front of my house, we both walked towards the door as I pulled out my key to open it. I placed it in and I barely opened it when I felt Shuuhei's hot breath against my neck.

"You know," he began. "I know something that is better than hot chocolate, like the one we had, to warm you up."

"And what's that?" I asked as I turned to face him. As soon as I finished speaking, his lips landed on my own. Oh yeah, I felt the hotness right there.

Shuuhei immediately pushed me inside my house while we were still caught in the kiss. He moved his hands down my arms, lingered across my breasts for a while, and then continued down where his arms wrapped around my hips. My own arms moved to wrap around his neck and I frantically removed the scarf that was there as he closed and locked the door behind us.

His kiss was so incredible that I felt my hips grind against his. He grunted and grabbed my ass, lifting me up. Shuuhei began to descend towards my staircase as I started kissing and nipping at his neck. He tried to hold in a moan and I felt him getting hornier by the second.

We got to my room as he kicked open the door and didn't even bother closing it since it was just the two of us. He, reluctantly, removed me and my lips away from his body as he tossed me onto my bed. I kicked off my shoes once I adjusted myself while he did the same. Once he finished, he climbed onto the bed and hovered over me.

"You have too many clothes on," I stated as I leaned and sat up straight as I worked on removing his shihakushō. The first thing that I took off was his obi sash, which went flying towards the direction in which my arm had thrown it.

"Look who's talking," Shuuhei smirked as he began to remove my own clothes as well.

I was working on removing his kimono and kosode while he undid my obi sash. I quickly removed it and threw it to who knows where. I suddenly gasped when I felt him touch my bra. I didn't even know that he had removed my other clothes that fast, but I didn't care since I loved the feeling that he was giving me as he rubbed my bra-covered breasts.

His lips attacked my own and we began to kiss with so much love and lust that I felt his hands move to the same pace as his lips did. This time, I moaned as I felt his tongue run along my lower lip. I didn't even bother teasing him because I was getting just as horny as he was, so I opened my lips and there went his tongue.

Sure we have made out a lot with tongue, but none of those compared to right now. His tongue explored all over my mouth and I just kept on moaning. He touched my tongue and that's when I felt myself begin to get wet. My tongue followed his and began to ferociously attack his while he, too, attacked.

My god how his kisses turns me on! I didn't care that I lost in our tongue battle; I was just enjoying it! His tongue then retreated back into his mouth, but there was no way that I was going to stop. My tongue followed his and then next thing I felt was him sucking my tongue. I moaned into his mouth and I knew that he was smirking.

I had to feel him; I moved my hands up and down his back and chest as I was being taken care of. He grinded his hips against mine, showing that enjoyed what I was doing to him. I responded back the same way.

I felt hands - his hands - moving from where they once were and now descending back up my body and towards my back. I felt him touch my bra and he began to unsnap it. I was glad that I didn't have to do it for him, like last time. The furthest we have gone was both of us being topless. I guess we were waiting for a perfect moment and here it was.

Shuuhei pulled his lips away from mine and said while breathing heavily, "I don't know why you girls have to wear this." He threw my bra to some unknown direction.

"Safety precaution. Would you rather have some random guy looking at my chest bounce when I walk?" I said while I began to attack his neck.

"N-No," He moaned out once I found his soft spot.

"Then shut up," I bit him, causing him to hiss and moan.

He then began to slowly lower my body. Once I hit the mattress of my bed, I detached my lips from him neck and smiled at the spot. I had left my mark.

"What are you smiling at?" He smiled at me as he began to remove stray hairs that fell over my face.

"Oh, I'm just admiring my work of art."

He chuckled and then smirked. Shuuhei's hot breath was now next to my left ear as he began to whisper, "Wait 'til you see mine." His onslaught began as he trailed kisses from my ear, across my jaw, down my neck, and towards the crook of my neck. I moaned softly as his lips kissed around to find my spot and it wasn't long until he found it.

I gasped and arched my back, causing my chest to touch his. He purred and attacked my spot as my chest slowly began to heave up and down. His left hand held him up now as his right began to move towards my chest. He barely touched me and again, I arched my back. His hands softly gripped my left breast as he began to knead it.

I knew for a fact that by now my nipples were hard and I knew that he felt that. He was massaging my breast for a minute or two - I lost track - when his palm slowly hovered over my nipple. I gasped and groaned as I now felt him twisting my nipple as he bit my neck. I was getting wetter by the second now.

Shuuhei smirked as he looked at his work. He gave it a swift lick before his tongue began to slowly move towards where his hand was working its magic. His left hand came into the picture as it massaged my right breast; it was there when his mouth attached itself onto my left breast. I arched and moaned at the feeling. He began to suck my nipple as if he was a child who was nursing off his mother.

"Ah," I softly moaned out as his tongue was now licking my erect nipple. This only encouraged him to go faster. My head began to move sideways as he switched to my other breast. He was driving me crazy with just this and he knew it. He slowly began to lick his way down my chest, stomach, and to where my tight pants began. As he licked around my bellybutton, Shuuhei slowly lowered my pants and once they reached my ankles, I kicked them off.

"Someone is a naughty girl," He smirked as he saw how wet my panties were now. Using his middle finger, he experimented by touching my wet self. Once he made contact, I gasped and bucked my hips. I looked at his face and I saw that his face held wonderment. As fast as that facial expression came, it was then replaced with a grin.

Shuuhei began to slowly move his finger up and down my wetness. It was the most amazing feeling ever! His small gesture was driving me crazy. My hips began to move, following his pace, but I wanted more. I needed more. I moved my hips faster and my breathing began to get heavier. My chest moved up and down and my head moved from side to side. I gripped the pillow that held my head and I moaned.

"Shuuhei…" I moaned out. "Please."

He stopped his movements and just looked at me. My eyelids were half closed by now and I knew that my eyes were glazed. My breathing was still heavy and then my cries were answered. He immediately removed my panties and paused.

"You're beautiful," I heard him whisper as he now saw my complete naked self. He kissed my lips one last time before his finger went back to work.

He gasped as his fingers felt my wet lips. He began to run his finger up and down faster, but when he hit something - a nerve - and I moaned out loud and began to shake. He found it; the one spot that I now was extremely craving for. His finger worked magic as he moved over my bud. My hips followed the pace of his fingers and that's when I felt something I never felt before. My muscles were beginning to tighten as I felt something growing at the pit of my stomach. I breathed harder and loud gasps escaped my mouth. No, not now.

I guess Shuuhei knew that I was reaching my climax when he suddenly stopped. The feeling was beginning to fade and I was breathing heavily. I looked at him with glossy eyes and saw him look at his finger. He then brought it up to him mouth and sucked the juices that were still there. He purred at the taste and completely licked it clean while he looked straight into my eyes. I want him to feel the same pleasure I did. My whole being was aching to touch him and please him like he did to me. It was his turn to be tortured now.

I grabbed his arm, hard, and I pulled him towards me. I immediately began to kiss him again; a surge of passion and lust swept over me as I kissed him deeply and hungrily, tasting myself. He was into the kiss when I flipped him over so that I would now be on top. I kissed him deeply as his hands went to my ass and he squeezed them. I replied grinding into him, pleasing him even more. I then lowered my hands up and down his chest, teasing a little when I would touch his nipples.

He hissed in delight when I lowered my head and began to lick his nipples. I would lick one and then blow on it, making him moan lightly and even sometimes, buck his hips into mine. I moaned and then began to do the same technique he had done to me. I licked down his chest, licking his amazing set of abs, and was now to where his hakama started. I tugged and began to pull them down as I continued to kiss and lick his body. Once that was gone, I now saw his hard and long erection that was being covered by the thin material of his boxers.

I trailed my lips back up and was now by his right ear. I began to lick his ear lobe and I heard him growl. Oh how the sound kept turning me on. As I licked and teased, my right hand moved towards his boxers where I felt a radiant amount of heat. I rubbed my hand up and down his covered shaft. As I rubbed him, I felt him bucking his hips, wanting more.

Slowly, I licked my way down his neck and chest until my face was at the hem of his black boxers. I removed them in a slow pace and once I had them off, I was face to face with his penis. I was completely amazed. He was big - not sure exactly how big - and I could now completely feel the heat radiating.

I wrapped my right hand around the base and began to slowly move up and down. He gasped and began to grip the sheets around us. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open as he breathed heavily. I began to move my hand a little fast and even began to massage his balls. More heavy breathing was heard and I knew that I was driving him off the edge. I grinned wickedly and made my next move.

Lowering my head, I licked the tip. He bucked his hips and moaned. My confidence increased more as I lowered my mouth to take in his shaft. I began to bob my head up and down and this caused him to moan even more. I used my hands to hold down his hip so that I wouldn't choke. I bobbed my head more and at the same time, licked him.

"Mina!" He moaned.

All of a sudden, I looked up and felt him pull me away from his penis. He had on this grin as he pointed to his tattooed cheek, 69. I blushed for a moment and then grinned. We got into position; he was laying down while I was hovering over him. I began to suck his penis again, licking and occasionally scrapping him with my teeth.

"Uhh….aahh…" I cried out as I felt Shuuhei's tongue lick me.

My body was enjoying the feeling of his hot tongue exploring my vagina. He kept on licking me back and forth, until he decided to probe me with his tongue. I moaned while I had his dick in my mouth and the vibrations from the moan caused him to moan as well. We went on for a little longer – he would suck my clit while I would lick and suck him - until I stopped. I got off of him and turned around so that I could kiss him. With the same passion, he kissed me back.

"Shuuhei, I need you now," I whispered in his ear after biting his earlobe.

"I need you too."

He laid me on my back and opened my legs wide. He was now lying on top of me and I could feel him lightly touching my entrance. On purpose, he held his penis and lightly ran it over my womanhood. I pleaded one more time and he stopped. Before entering, he intertwined my right and his left hand together. We looked straight into each others eyes and right before he entered, he said the three little words that meant everything to me.

"I love you."

He began to enter slowly, trying to make sure that I felt comfortable. We didn't break eye contact, but once I began to feel a slight amount of pain, I gripped his hand. He softly whispered to me saying that it's almost over, but it wasn't. Not when he finally penetrated me and broke my virgin barrier.

Oh how I wanted the pain to go away. I screamed as I felt tears began to fall from my eyes. Shuuhei kissed each and every tear away. But that was when I realized something; he had to be feeling the same pain that I am feeling. I'm not sure how, but he must be because I can see it in his face.

The pain slowly began to fade away – I wasn't even sure how long we just looked at each other and not move – and something else began to replace it. Was this pleasure? I moved my hips slowly to see what it was. One small movement and I softly moaned.

"Shuuhei, baby, you can move now," I told him with a small smile.

"You sure?" He asked with a worried tone.

I simply nodded my head and made the first move. Moving my hips so that I can grind into him made me moan softly while Shuuhei groaned. He now knew that I was ready. He brought out his penis slowly and once the tip was about to come out, he went back in. His pace was slow and it allowed my hips to follow it; but I wanted more.

I pleaded him to go faster, wanting to feel the same feeling that I felt when I first grinded on him. He slowly began to move a little faster – I guess this was his form of torture on me. I moaned more and kept on pleading him to go faster. I grinded against him to try and make him go deeper than he already was.

"Shuuhei!"

I moaned loud and this was his motivation to move faster. He pounded his way in and out of me and I moaned loud every time he went in. My chest was heaving up and down; my breathing getting heavier. Every pump that Shuuhei did released a husky groan from his mouth and it turned me on more than I already was.

He was pounding me madly and I knew that he lost himself in lust as I kept looking into his eyes. With my free left hand, I raised it up and wrapped it around his neck. I lowered him and laid my lips on his as I lustfully kissed him. He responded and as the kiss kept intensifying, so did his pumps.

There it was; the feeling that I had been waiting for. I pulled my lips away from him and began to moan so loud – probably loud enough for all of the Seireitei to hear.

"Ah…..aahh…..aaahhh…aaahhh…Shuuhei…Shuuhei….Shuuheiiii…" I kept moaning out his name as the feeling in me began to grow.

"Mina…" He moaned out as his pumping got extremely fast and hard.

Yet something happened when he pumped in. He hit a spot that made me moan loader, which resulted in making the feeling grow more than it was already.

"Shuuhei…right there….please….right there…" I moaned and pleaded for him to hit the same spot.

He complied and rammed himself in and always hit my new found most pleasing spot. I lifted my legs and wrapped it around him. Using my feet, I pushed him towards me to keep hitting me hard. My god, I felt like I was going to burst any second now. And I guess Shuuhei knew that too because he groaned out the words 'so tight'.

This was it. "Shuuhei, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I moaned out loud.

"Me too, babe." He grunted as he pumped with amazing speed.

And then it happened.

"SHUUHEI!!!" I moaned out so loud that I knew everyone must have heard. My back arched and shuddered as I released my self on him. Shuuhei kept pumping in an unknown speed until he too moaned and his release came.

"MINA!!!" He had cummed inside of me and I loved it.

He fell on top of me as soon as he pulled himself out of me; both of us breathing heavily and began to regularize it. Our hands were still intertwined as he lifted his head up and looked at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back and pecked his lips.

"That was way better than hot chocolate," I smiled at him and he laughed.

"If you want, I can also show you what is better than hot sake," Shuuhei smirked as he lowered his head and began to kiss my neck.

I moaned and said, "Please do."

Here we go again.


End file.
